The invention relates to a workpiece stop device for a machine tool, in particular a sheet metal working machine, comprising a support frame, an adjustment carriage displaceable on the support frame in a stop direction and at least one stop element movable by the adjustment carriage in stop direction and having at least one stop surface, wherein the stop surface is adapted to be brought by a movement of the stop element from an inactive position arranged beneath a bearing surface into an active position protruding above the bearing surface.
Workpiece stop devices of this type are known from German patent No. 20 17 474.
In the case of these stop devices, the adjustment carriage forms a table with stop elements arranged in rows, wherein one row of stop elements can be brought into the active position.
A workpiece stop device of this type is expensive to produce.